I hate you and I love it
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Il détestait Miss Granger, c'était un fait. Si vous lui posiez jamais la question, il répondra qu'il n'a jamais aimé les Je-Sais-Tout. Que ce n'était qu'une idiote. Mais la vérité était que cette gamine était douée. Très douée. Qu'elle savait jouer avec les éléments, que les potions chantaient avec elle comme elles chantent pour lui. Et ça, Severus n'était pas prêt de l'accepter.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut lecteur !**

**Déjà, je dois vous avertir que cette fiction est dans le cadre d'un concours sur une romance entre Severus Snape et la jolie Hermione Granger. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce couple pas la peine de descendre plus bas, à moins que vous adoriez ma façon d'écrire x') **

**Pour ce concours, les demandes sont très précises, demandes faites par notre bien aimée Aësalys. **

**Au début de la fiction, Hermione a déjà 16-17 ans. Cela veut donc dire que tout commence lors des cours redoutés de potions. Le rated n'est pas encore décidé, je verrais. La fiction ne doit pas dépasser les dix milles mots. La mienne sera en plusieurs parties.**

**Breffons, voici la bête:**

* * *

La main dérapa, la potion gicla. La louche tinta et le silence se brisa. Tous frémirent. Et attendirent.

"Miss Granger... Trop d'ailes de papillons dans votre potion. Où avez vous la tête ?"

La voix suave et douce, le souffle chaud et la présence dans son dos. Elle déglutit. Se raccrocha à sa raison. Tout mais pas Snape. S'il vous plaît.

Finalement, son professeur se tu. Il s'éloigna et la délivra. Finalement, elle put recommencer à le haïr.

* * *

"Le véritasérum est un puissant filtre de vérité. Il est fait d'un concentré de..."

Severus Snape n'aimait pas son travail. Il détestait même enseigner. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, et encore moins les adolescents. Pour lui, ce n'était même plus des êtres humains. Juste des animaux cruels et bestiaux, aux hormones en furie, un cocktail explosif.

Ce qu'aimait Severus en réalité c'était les potions. Les voir frémir et bouillonner le rendait euphorique. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le poussait à en inventer, encore et toujours. Ce qu'il adorait c'était le savoir qu'elles lui procuraient. Savoir qu'il était capable d'enfermer la mort en bouteille. Savoir qu'il pouvait torturer et soigner. Savoir que d'une simple goûte dans un verre, il pouvait lier la folie et la raison. Savoir qu'il pouvait jouer au Dieu.

Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir réaliser telles prouesses. Les autres n'étaient que des incapables. C'est pourquoi il détestait ses élèves et ne ratait pas une occasion de les humilier, Miss Granger en particulier. Oh, si vous lui posiez jamais la question, il répondra qu'il n'a jamais aimé les Je-Sais-Tout. Que l'arrogance de cette gamine est une insulte pour les autres. Qu'elle est suffisamment suffisante pour être détestable.

Mais la vérité était que cette gamine était douée. Très douée. Qu'elle savait jouer avec les éléments, que les potions chantaient avec elle comme elles chantaient autrefois pour lui. Mais la passion ? Où était elle ? Elle était comme morte.

Et c'était sans doute ce qui énervait tant son professeur. Là où lui avait été passionné, elle restait morne et fade. Là où ses yeux avaient brillé, les siens n'avaient qu'ennui. Là où il avait travaillé, elle avait réussi sans efforts.

Alors il la haïssait. Il la détestait. Mais pourtant ce jour là, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il avait chancelé. Et pour la première fois, il bafouilla. Oh, ç'avait été bref. Presque imperceptible. Mais c'en avait été pas moins réel.

Parce qu'ils brillaient. Pour la première fois, ils étaient vivants et l'avaient harponnés sans effort. Et ils brûlaient. Dévoraient son âme, réveillaient son corps. Tourmentaient sa raison. Arrête. Je t'en supplie.

Qu'il puisse continuer à te détester.

* * *

C'était fou cette façon qu'il avait de montrer son mépris par tous les moyens. Que ce soit la voix, les gestes, le rire, aucun ne pouvait s'y tromper. Il n'aimait personne et n'envisageait même pas de changer cet état des choses. Voulait il femmes ou hommes ? Les mauvaises langues auraient pu en tirer la conclusion la plus hâtive. Mais Hermione en était convaincue: Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment amoureux et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il ne le sache pas lui même.

N'avait-il jamais senti son corps pressé contre celui d'un autre ? N'avait-il jamais caressé, embrassé une peau qui n'était pas la sienne ? Avait il connu baisers de miels et larmes de fiel avant de se pétrifier pour l'éternité ?* Son âme rabougrie n'avait-elle jamais connu l'excitation de sentir deux coeurs battre à l'unisson ?

À voir son regard sombre, sa bouche éternellement crispée dans une moue revancharde, sa seule passion ne devait être que les potions. Triste vie. Et pourtant... Souvent Hermione rêvait. Elle rêvait en le voyant fier et hautain, glacial. Quelle femme pourrait réchauffer son coeur ? Quel esprit pourrait lui résister, ne pas se faire broyer ?

Sa présence consumait comme une braise. Ses piques tapaient là où ça faisait mal. La plupart des gens se taisaient et se tassaient sur leurs chaises. Mais pas elle. Sa fibre gryffondorienne l'en empêchait. Son courage, son idiotie téméraire lui faisait lever les yeux et affronter son professeur.

Elle finissait toujours par détourner le regard, confuse. Elle ignorait alors le sourire goguenard de son professeur, tendue dans l'attente du rire cruel. Mais pas ce jour là. Ce jour là, elle refusa tout simplement de se soumettre. Son coeur battait trop vite, trop follement. Qu'importe. Pour une fois, ce serait elle qui gagnerait. Pour une fois, le rictus vainqueur ne s'afficherait pas sur les lèvres du professeur.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-elle le défier ? Il la ferait pleurer s'il le fallait mais elle devra en ramper devant lui. C'était lui le maître. Il était supérieur à elle ! Et il le lui montrerait.

Le sorcier se redressa donc, les capes noires, les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Les yeux noirs étincelants, haineux, cruels.

"Miss Granger !"

La voix claqua dans l'atmosphère électrique.

"Quand j'ajoute une écaille de basilique à un filtre d'amour, j'obtiens ?

- Une explosion.

- Qu'elle est la réaction la plus courante à l'ajout de griffe de dragon à une nourriture, _quelle qu'elle soit _?

- La mort.

- La plus courante, Miss Granger !

- L'allergie !"

L'homme serra les mâchoires. Elle n'était pas censée le savoir.

"Miss Granger ! Quel est l'ingrédient le plus difficile à obtenir lors de la confection du polynectar ?

- La peau de serpent du Gap !"

Elle avait répondu trop vite. Elle répondait toujours trop vite. Et elle réfléchissait après.

_"Comment le savez vous ?"_

La jeune femme déglutit. Son professeur passa sur son visage un regard presque vexé. S'approchant un poil trop près pour sa propre santé mentale, il jeta :

"Vous resterez après la classe."

À ce moment là, la sonnerie déchira l'air. Les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle, curieusement soulagés. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley hésitèrent cependant sur le pas de la porte. Mais, au vu du regard que leur lança Severus, ils déguerpirent comme des lapins.

L'homme se redressa et jaugea son élève.

"Granger."

La dénommée se raidit en attente du jugement.

"Miss Granger. Le polynectar n'est pas une potion des plus simples à préparer. Elle est même l'une des plus ardues. Bien au dessus de vos capacités. Que vous vous croyez suffisamment douée pour la réaliser, ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Cependant cette potion est très peu connue. Et, excusez moi, vos _origines _ne vous permettent pas l'accès à de telles informations. À une exception près. La réserve de Poudlard. Et j'avoue être très curieux de savoir comment vous avez pu y accéder.

- ...

- Très bien. Peut être que deux mois d'heures de colle vous délieront la langue."

* * *

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'elle récurait chaudron sur chaudron, plongeant les mains dans une pâte visqueuse censée la protéger des résidus de potions. Et sans magie. Oh, bien sûr il a balancé une explication oisive pour s'expliquer mais elle était certaine que ça faisait partie de la punition. Elle le haïssait. Comme elle le haïssait ! Pauvre con. Pauvre con qui signait des grands T sur les copies en soupirant devant la bêtise de ses élèves. Pauvre con trop sévère. Pauvre con qui l'ignorait. Pauvre con qui l'oubliait.

...

Mais ça, ça n'allait pas durer. Pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione posa le chaudron au sol et se leva.

"Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas fini il me semble..."

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux. Il ne lui avait pas accordé une once de son attention. Rien. Nada. Hermione faillit se dégonfler. Elle faillit se rassoir, enduire ses mains de pommade et se remettre au travail. Faillit seulement.

Il lui sembla d'un coup que ses jambes ne lui obéirent plus. Au lieu de se liquéfier sur place et d'obéir à son professeur, elles s'avancèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent en face du bureau.

"Miss granger ?"

Severus leva les yeux, interdit. Que voulait donc cette idiote ?

"Embrassez moi."

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Par tous les Dieux... ? Son professeur lui balança un regard noir.

"_Pardon ?!"_

La sorcière aurait pu faire marche arrière. Elle aurait dû s'excuser, ramper devant lui. Encore une fois. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

"Embrassez moi."

Severus faillit s'étrangler de colère. Il se leva violemment, rejetant sa chaise qui cogna brutalement le mur.

"Vous vous trouvez drôle ?!" cracha l'homme.

En deux pas, il se retrouva à coté d'elle. Ecrasant de fureur, il l'attrapa par le bras.

"Le professeur Dumbledore sera au fait de... De cette farce !"

Sans doute aurait il continué si son élève, totalement paniquée, n'avait pas fait la seule chose qui lui paraissait censée : Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser. Pas vraiment. C'était calculé, froid.

Severus le sut dès le début. Et il ne réagit pas, immobile. Ses bras n'écrasèrent pas la sorcière contre son torse. Ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pas. Son coeur ne s'emballa pas et ne papillonna pas contre ses côtes. Son souffle ne heurta pas sa bouche. Sa peau, son parfum... Ne faillirent pas lui faire perdre pied. Il ne faillit pas perdre toute raison et se laisser porter par la douceur enivrante d'Hermione. Il ne faillit pas la serrer contre lui, partager sa chaleur, partager son souffle.

Et lorsqu'enfin son bourreau se détacha de lui, lorsqu'enfin son supplice prit fin il ne put qu'en être soulagé.

"Professeur, je...

- Sortez."

La voix avait claquée, glaciale.

"Je...

- De. Hors."

Hermione déglutit. Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle faillit insister mais devant le regard brûlant de haine de Severus elle se tut. Mortifiée, elle s'en alla. Enfin.

*Référence à Sambre :D

* * *

** Très bien. Alors, c'est une fiction pour un concours avec des demandes très précises ! Essayant de les respecter le plus, c'est pas simple. Sachant que ce sont les lecteurs qui votent pour la fiction préférée, en laissant review etc, je vous prierais de laisser un petit mot, m'expliquant pourquoi vous avez ou non apprécié la fiction. **

**Amicalement.**

**Bouyachaka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour lecteurs ! :D **

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas penchée sur cette fiction :) Après une petite demande de Aë pour me relancer, je m'y suis remise. Je ne pense pas faire une longue fiction vu que je ne suis pas fan de ce couple mais étant donné le nombre assez impressionnant de reviews que j'ai eu je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. Donc, me revoilà pour en écrire la suite ! Mais d'abord, la réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest 1 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Guest 2 :** Franchement, j'aime beaucoup ce moment parce que plus rien n'est clair, comme dans l'esprit de notre cher prof. Mais il n'empêche que même s'il est humain, il a un très bon contrôle de lui même et un soucis des convenances. Sans compter que maybe, Hermione ne lui plaît pas. Nah.

**Ustensile :** Bon. Toi, il fallait que je te réponde ! Je suis d'accord, il y a énormément de clichés, ça je peux pas trop dire que non x') N'empêche, Sevy, il s'est pas jeté sur Mione directement, il a un cerveau. Et ça, c'est pas un cliché, à ce que j'en sais. Siii, je te jure ! Sev il a quand même un cœur mais il est pas amoureux ni rien alors il a pas répondu au baiser de Hermione. u.u Mais après il a des sentiments comme tout le monde. Pour les personnalités, je tiens à me défaire de ton accusation; Certes, elles sont simples, mais tu crois réellement que Severus ou Hermione savent tout l'un de l'autre ? Allons, pour l'un elle est un perroquet sans intérêt. Pour elle, c'est un Mangemort potentiel. Donc, ils ne connaissent pas réellement la personnalité de l'autre. Et j'aimerais que le long de mes chapitres, leurs personnalités se découvrent. Et puis, si ça t'intéressait pas, tu reviewrais pas ! :D

**Donc, bonne lecture ! J'aimerais ne pas vous décevoir sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

Sa respiration se bloqua quand le lourd panneau de bois s'ébranla. Elle se figea lorsqu'il se montra. Dans le silence qui la transperçait, elle attendait, elle en tremblait.

"Miss Granger."

La voix était tombée, glacée. Elle sentit son souffle déraper et s'affoler, la pire des peurs lui empoisonnait le cœur.

"Miss Granger, que faites vous là ?"

Le regard noir, noir, noir. Le regard qui la brûle, cette petite fille crédule.

"Monsieur... Je..."

Elle balbutiait, elle affabulait. Elle paniquait.

"..."

Déjà la porte se refermait, déjà il s'éloignait.

"Monsieur, et pour la punition ?"

L'homme l'avait jaugée et presque méprisée.

"Vous irez voir le concierge."

Et il la planta là, esseulée. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, s'expliquer, mais la porte avait claqué, il ne voulait même pas l'écouter.

Ce fut à partir de là, que tout dérapa. Il la haïssait, il la détestait. Il l'ignorait. Il lui lançait ses devoirs sur la table, sans lui accorder un regard. Il ignorait sa main tendue, la laissant dans un silence déçu.

Puis elle s'expliqua. Elle s'excusa.

"Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Granger ? Etes vous folle ? Ou simplement stupide ?"

Elle sursauta.

"Sérieusement, vous avez réfléchi ne serait ce que quelques secondes ? Pensiez vous réellement avoir une quelconque chance avec moi ?"

Il cracha ses mots comme si ils lui brûlaient la gorge.

"Granger. Je ne suis pas un de vos stupides gryffondors vous bavant dessus parce que vous avez des seins. Si par un affreux tour du sort, j'oubliais que nous étions professeur et élève, je n'aurais que dégoût pour vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, un perroquet sans cervelle. Vous n'avez _aucun _intérêt... Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?"

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sursaute. Qu'elle pleure, peut être. Mais elle partit sans rien dire, les lèvres serrées.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Review ? (j'ai l'impression que c'est nul !)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Une chanson douce

**Bonjour lecteurs !**

**Bon, il faut que je m'y remette à cette fiction. C'est sans doute la dernière ou avant dernière partie de ma fiction. Me tapez pas, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas cette fiction ! Et que je ne la continuais que pour mes lecteurs. Et donc, vous avez la suite, vous aurez la fin et personne ne sera sur sa faim. (Non Aë. Personne. u.u) **

**D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier tous ! Vos reviews sont adorables et vraiment encourageantes ! Je vous aime tous, nah :D J'espère que la lecture de cette fiction vous fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre sinon que vous êtes géniaux et que, que... Qu'il faut bien l'écrire cette fic, donc je vais reprendre ^^**

* * *

Sept ans. Sept ans que Snape s'était moquée d'elle et de son amour d'adolescente. Sept ans qu'il l'avait éconduite. Sept ans et pourtant elle se souviendrait encore longtemps de l'éclat glacial de ses yeux ce jour là. "Vous êtes pathétique..." "Vous n'avez aucun intérêt..." Des mots qui font mal. Et qui sonnent comme vérité.

Sept ans et elle y pensait toujours. Mariée, mère, elle y pensait encore à son maître de potions. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, ce n'était pas _bien._ Mais elle ne s'en empêchait pas, ce serait trop dur. Enfin, pas tant qu'oublier les mots méchants qu'il lui avait lancé à la face, la froideur de l'écrin qui lui avait maculé le cœur.

Mais elle devrait aussi tout oublier de cette nuit là. Elle devrait s'oublier alors qu'elle pressait le torse de Snape, les doigts tâchés de sang. Elle devrait oublier la voix froide lui demandant ce qu'elle foutait là. Si elle était idiote ou quoi, il allait revenir. Laissez le mourir, vous l'entendez ? Il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à ce qu'il survive. Elle avait embrassé pour le faire taire. Il y avait violemment répondu. Il l'avait rejetée, s'était débattu, comme atteint dans son honneur. Il ne pouvait plus que laisser un chuchotement pitoyable jaillir de ses lèvres, assourdi par le sang. Vous êtes idiote. Vous êtes pathétique. N'avaient ils pas tiré ça au clair il y a longtemps ? Pourquoi continuer ? Imbécile. Il bégayait, le maître des potions. Il bégayait et il toussait, celui qui avait été si maître de lui même. Il était livide sous son masque, le maître des potions. Il avait peur.

Peur de la mort, pas de cette tarée qui tentait de le sauver. Peur de l'oubli, du grand saut. Il comprend bien l'obsession de son maître à défier le temps, à ce moment précis. Parce qu'il a peur. Il va partir comme il a vécu. Avec la peur. Peur de mourir, peur de vivre. Peur. Mais il y a une main chaude qui est plaquée contre sa joue.

Hermione Granger. C'était sans doute une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus. Et pourtant, il était content qu'elle soit là, qu'une personne assiste à sa fin. Après tout, il avait tant vécu et ce seulement dans l'attente de cet instant. Et même s'il s'imaginait mourir de différentes façons, il avait toujours imaginé qu'il serait seul. Personne pour lui serrer la main et jouer au témoin éploré d'une scène morbide. C'était peut être le seul cadeau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Et c'était le seul qu'elle lui offrirait jamais. Il devrait la remercier, il sait. Il devrait la remercier ou la repousser. Il ouvre la bouche. Il inspire difficilement.

"Granger. J'ai froid."

Elle sourit. Tristement, doucement.

"Monsieur. Vous avez froid."

que puis-je y faire ? Il se vide de son sang dans ses bras et elle ne fait rien. Il y a sa main sur sa joue. Une main chaude, rassurante. Il y a ses lèvres sur son front. Il y a ses larmes sur sa peau. Pourquoi elle pleure ? Pleure pas. C'est pas grave. La mort, ça n'a rien de grave. Ca, elle le chuchote entre ses larmes.

La mort, c'est pas grave. La mort, faut pas en avoir peur. Elle en parle sans rien savoir mais ça lui fait plaisir. Parce que c'est réconfortant. C'est idiot, pas vrai ? Il a 38 ans, il se meurt et c'est une gamine de dix sept ans qui le rassure. C'est une gamine de dix sept ans qui embrasse son front et lui dit que tout va bien se passer. Que la mort c'est comme la vie, ça fait mal mais après, c'est passé. Qu'il faut pas lutter, parce que ça fait encore plus mal. C'est une gamine de dix sept ans qui déboutonne sa robe et libère sa gorge. Il se laisse aller, c'est pas bien. Non, c'est pas bien. Il faut pas. Mais il y a cette main, il y a ce souffle. Un éclat noir dans la chevelure brune. Maman ? Idiot. Maman est morte, ça fait longtemps. T'as pu voir sa tombe. Maman, elle sera plus jamais là.

Pourtant, elle faisait pareil, ta maman. Elle dégageait ton front de tes mèches et elle chantonnait une chanson douce. Une chanson douce que te chantait ta maman... Par quel coup du sort, Granger te la chantonne aussi.

Oh le joli conte que voilà, Severus. Tu sais plus très bien ce qui se passe. Tu as de nouveau six ans. Tu as six ans et tu as peur, toujours. Tu es dans ton lit et ta maman chante. Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu trembles encore un peu mais ta maman, elle est là, tu es rassuré. Tu sais qu'elle va devoir bientôt partir, papa va s'énerver sinon. Mais tu veux pas parce que ça fait mal. Ca fait mal parce que tu veux pas qu'elle parte.

Avec un peu de chance, tu vas t'endormir avant la fin de la chanson. Ferme tes yeux, elle est là. En suçant ton pouce, tu écoutes en t'endormant. Ferme tes yeux, elle restera là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors. Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman... Dors. Chuuut... Maman est là. Granger est là...

...

Elle était restée longtemps, serrant son cadavre dans ses bras. Elle chantait encore. Parce que c'était trop horrible d'effrayer d'avantage ce gosse. Dors, dors, dors, elle est là. Meurs, meurs, meurs, elle veillera sur toi.

Et il aurait fallu qu'elle oublie cette nuit ? Impossible. Elle ne pourra jamais. Parce que Severus s'est accroché à elle et qu'il est mort parce qu'elle était là.

Ron ne comprend pas. Harry non plus. Ils ne voient pas pourquoi ça la chamboule autant. Allons, elle allait devenir maman, ça fait bien longtemps que ça s'est passé, il faut vivre avec son temps. Mais ils ne comprendront jamais que maman, elle l'a été il y a sept ans et que son enfant est mort entre ses bras.

**Fin.**

**Je dois bien avouer que cette fin m'a tiré des larmes. Alors que c'est moi qui l'écrit. Je me comprendrais jamais. C'est bien la fin de cette histoire, ce petit moment de douceur dans la guerre.**

**...**

**D'ailleurs, je crois bien que j'ai désobéis aux règles d'Aë. C'est pas une fin amoureuse mais je vois plus Severus à la recherche d'une maman que d'un grand amour. J'ai un instinct maternel trèèès développé envers Severus. Alors Melfique, tu m'as demandé de me glisser dans la peau de Hermione, c'est fait. Je suis une maman poule, en fait.**

**Bon, n'oubliez pas que c'est pour un concours ! Reviews ? :D**

**Amicalement,**

**Bouya'**


End file.
